


Reunion

by kohaku_shi



Series: The Scrap Heap (One Piece Edition) [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: "Fix It" Fic, All relationships here are minor/familial/platonic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family/Friendship - Freeform, Gen, I call it the "Snow Rabbit" AU or Verse, Law deserves happiness just as much as the others damnit, Mute OC, Other, Post-Dressrosa, Pre-Zou, Rosinante is Alive, SPOILERS IF YOU'RE NOT PAST DRESSROSA, Self-Indulgent, Slight Cursing, oc-insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohaku_shi/pseuds/kohaku_shi
Summary: Cross-Post from Fanfiction.net"During a pit-stop to refuel (and replenish the food stores, no thanks to a certain idiot captain), Law finds himself meeting familiar faces. Or, in which Corazon managed to survive that night, thanks to certain happenings." (OC-Insert/Canon Divergence AU)One Piece, Snow Rabbit!AU (As-Is/Scrap/Incomplete)





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely just self-indulgent with a side of 'fix-it'. And partially an OC Insert AU. (I have way too many OCs for this fandom, I swear.) Based on an AU where Corazon doesn't die, but everyone else follows canon until this point.
> 
> Warning: Spoilers for Dressrosa Arc.
> 
> This one takes place after Dressrosa and before Zou. Basically meant to be more of a 'fix-it' for Law, because I love that dorky death surgeon. Part of what I've decided to call the "Snow Rabbit" AU/Verse if I ever continue/do more for it. Mostly Law's Point of View. Partially Character Writing Practice, and just because I wanted to indulge in something happy, at least.
> 
> This isn't really complete, to be honest. There are parts missing or cut out because it wouldn't make sense (because those parts/flashbacks were incomplete), so yeah, might be a bit confusing. If I write enough/more I'll probably add an explanation for it then.

* * *

 

They'd just beaten Doflamingo, Law and the Strawhats had (or rather, Luffy had, mostly) and they were now on their way to the uncharted island of Zou. But even with the amount of supplies they'd stocked up on in Dressrosa, with the way that Luffy ate, there was no doubt they'd have to stop by another island (or two, or possibly more) to restock on the way.

Unfortunately, Law couldn't exactly argue, since, as a doctor, he knew better. It was sound logic, after all, no matter how impatient he might be to reunite with his crew. Nutrients were important, and even if Nami-ya had that grove of mikan trees (seriously, what the fuck? A mikan grove on a pirate ship? Really?! Not even mentioning the full lawn of grass that made up most of the deck) getting only Vitamin C for the long trip to Zou wouldn't do them much good.

Not to mention that the navigator was such a money-obsessed shrew that there was no way she'd simply give them away 'for free'. There'd be a steep price to pay for sure.

And so it was thus that found Strawhats and Death Surgeon on the island of Aglaeza, with crew and ally splitting up to take a look around the surprisingly abundant marketplace. Though he was sure a few people had recognized the pirates, knowing that they were simply here to peacefully stock up and leave, coupled with the fact that the closest Marine HQ wouldn't be able to reach them for several days at least (in which time they would've already left anyway), there really wasn't any point in worrying about it until they really had to.

Law really wasn't sure whether to be dumbfounded or impressed by the island's general lackadaisical attitude. Surely such infamous pirates would be avoided by the general populace? Or at least confronted by the idiots that thought they had a chance at beating said pirates even when they really didn't…?

Still, it was nice to be able to stretch his legs, and, knowing that the Strawhats wouldn't leave without him, took his time to look around. Maybe he could find a book or two to keep him busy for a while? Or maybe something else to keep himself occupied for a bit.

Even if he doubted he'd be left alone for very long.

The Strawhatters were as crazy a bunch as he'd ever met…The Kidd Pirates' Eustass-ya notwithstanding, the pirate mused. It was both horrifying how he could fall into the pattern of chaos that was so completely Strawhat as well as eye-opening. Though the crew themselves were a bit crazy, it was amazing just how easily they were able to keep up with their idiot captain's whims.

Definitely the strangest Pirate Crew Law'd ever not had the honor to meet.

Really, there were times that Law had really, really regretted the alliance he'd started with Mugiwara-ya. Even if everything had turned out...amazingly okay in the end, it was still probably one of the most stressful situations he'd ever been in.

 _That_ incident notwithstanding.

Honestly, the Death Surgeon was surprised that he hadn't found any grey hairs growing on his scalp yet.

He'd be extremely happy once he was back with his crew again. Because there was no way he wanted to go through that much stress (usually instigated by Luffy, his crew, or both) ever again.

_Ever._

It was really very unfortunate that Law had been so tied up with his own thoughts (and probably too confident in his own ability to really take note of any threat on such a small if surprisingly thriving island), that he wouldn't notice what would've been a very familiar blonde man walking alongside young woman and splitting up just a couple stands over.

Then again, even if he had, he probably would've believed it to be a hallucination on his part.

After all, that man had died years ago. And that girl had followed that man into death soon after, as well.

They couldn't possibly still be alive after all these years, after all…could they...?

* * *

Several stalls away, a silvery-white haired young woman parted from her companion, pinkish-red eyes watching as her companion walked away. A wide smile on her face as she silently giggled when the large man tripped on nothing but air on his way to the dusty old book and trinket store to speak with the owner as per usual.

They had come to the market to restock on groceries as they did every once in awhile. With the tall blonde heading off to the few actual stores that lined the open marketplace, where they wouldn't have to worry about his clumsiness making a mess of their purchases, and the pink-red eyes girl making her rounds to the fresh produce stands that were scattered around the marketplace.

As per usual, the marketplace was relatively busy. After all, everyone on the island came here to do their shopping for the most part. It was a relatively large island, after all, and someone was always in the area to buy or sell.

So really, it wasn't too surprising that she and her companion would take a second trip around the marketplace together once all their necessities had been collected.

For now, however, they would part ways to pick up what they'd come to get before meeting back up.

Besides, it wasn't like the young woman couldn't defend herself if needed. Even if she was mute, she was still a devil's fruit user -and as was her companion, though it wasn't nearly so obvious as her own when in use. Silence wasn't exactly an obvious thing to note for most, after all. And considering the man had once had navy training, there wasn't really a need for his other skill, anyway.

Not even mentioning that a zoan type like herself would be more than able to handle herself. Even if she might come off as innocent as a rabbit when she wanted (or needed) to be.

Approaching the first stand of fresh produce, the silent girl greeted the familiar face of the stall owner with a smile. They'd lived here for long enough that they'd all come to pick up at least a little sign language considering how often they frequented the marketplace, after all.

And it wasn't like she couldn't simply pull out the pad and pen that she always kept on her for the times when they didn't...

* * *

Across the marketplace, a certain blonde chef flirted his way through women even as he searched for the best ingredients he could find for his crew, while his captain and green-haired 'rival' got themselves lost on the surprisingly large island.

At least their captain had gotten 'lost' on purpose though, as he adventured the surrounding areas, carrying a specially made bento -courtesy of their resident chef, of course.

The navigator and historian would take their time looking around and haggling for this trinket or that book that came across their interest, while the young doctor checked his stocks on-board their ship. The sniper and shipwright would use this time to bond as they tossed ideas back and forth whilst working on new projectiles and ship parts.

And all the while, Trafalgar continued to amble along the streets, looking for something to peak his interest now that his thoughts weren't occupied with introspection. It'd still be a while before either party would take note of the other, however, as the Death Surgeon continued to allow himself to get distracted without the usual worry of his own crew getting into situations (though he might have to worry about the Strawhatters, he'd already decided to just take things as they came, especially considering the idiot they had for a captain. It was all he _could_ do, after all).

Still, as the two steadily worked their way towards each other, one of the two would end up taking note of the other first. And in this case, it'd be by the heightened senses that many Zoans boasted that would allow the young woman the advantage of noticing the other first.

Across the path, Law would continue to amble, hands in pockets and nodachi resting against his shoulder as he stopped every now and then to get a closer look at this or that stall and its wares, unaware of the impending reunion that would soon be taking place.

While the other party, well, it would be a mix of luck and the convenient breeze that would bring the nearly forgotten scent of her once litter-mate as she purchased some apples from the kind old woman that always sold the best red apples on the island.

* * *

Head turning in a sudden jerky movement brought on by shocked recognition, large pink-red eyes widened almost impossibly large as she stared at the (unfairly) tall man, nearly forgetting her apples, as she absentmindedly accepted her purchase and thanked the now curious old woman.

Such a strange reaction, after all. And their dear Tomiko was such a sweet girl, even if she was mute. She was a good listener, and had even had the patience to teach an old woman such as herself a little sign language. Not to mention the fur she sometimes brought to the marketplace! It had to be some of the softest fur she'd ever had the pleasure of feeling. Which only meant it was in high demand when she did deem to bring any to sell.

Still, she did always reserve some for those who had helped the little family of two, which, of course, included the kindly old apple lady. Still, it didn't seem to be anything bad, as the uniquely eyed girl absently signed a 'thank you', which the woman proudly noted that she hadn't had to think too much to translate, before scurrying off and breaking her usual pattern of heading to the next vendor.

Sharing a look with her marketplace neighbor, she could only shrug at the questioning look directed her way as they both turned to watch what the girl was trying to do, puzzled and curious at this strange reaction. It wasn't like she knew any better than the other vendor what was going through the silent girl's mind, after all.

Neither of them had ever seen her act in such a way.

Hopefully, however, it wouldn't be anything bad, as it hadn't seemed to be a negative reaction, and more...surprised than scared. Still, they were sure to get an explanation (along with an unnecessary apology) when she finally returned.

And so the old woman was content enough to watch and wait. She'd send someone to alert the elder Kohra if it looked to be any trouble, though she doubted it as she watched the girl throw herself at a tall spotted hat wearing youth who looked just as surprised as she had only moments before.

She turned her attention away when it looked to be a rather embarrassingly emotional reunion, however (how cute, though such a shame if it turned out that this strange young man was a suitor...she hoped not, she -among the other old women of the community- would simply love to have the sweethearted girl as a granddaughter-in-law). There were others that wanted to buy apples after all, and it wasn't like she couldn't simply keep half an eye on the duo that looked to be catching up by the looks of it.

Besides, even if she didn't, one of the other venders would do something if it came to it. Little Tomi and the ridiculously tall and clumsy Rosi had long since become like family to those that lived in the neighboring towns, and were familiar faces to those that frequented their little marketplace.

* * *

Across the street, it would only be shock that would keep Law from automatically attacking the limpet that'd suddenly attached itself to his torso. That, and the number of people in the marketplace that had turned their attention to the two at his choked exclamation of shock. One he'd only half been able to swallow as he stumbled for a moment, barely able to react as previously stated limpet released him without a word, only for a head of silvery-white hair to enter his vision.

Law stared, mind blank for a moment as the young woman before him fired off rapid hand-signs in a (very) familiar pattern. He was a bit rusty, after all. But then, it'd been years (years upon years, in fact) since he'd had to use such an inconvenient language as sign. Still, as the silver-white haired girl with the startlingly familiar pink-red eyes smiled, eyes tearing up as shoulders shuddered slightly in silent sniffles. His mind began to pick up a little on the familiar signs (who else used signs and knew he could -or rather, used to be able to- read it, after all?).

Finally, it clicked.

"To...miko….?" Steel eyes widened as their owner nearly choked at the nod he received. A sharp sign meant to convey an emphatic 'yes' answering his question. The Death Surgeon blinked, only sheer will keeping tears from forming and falling even as he swallowed a sudden surge of emotion. "I...I thought you were dead!" He couldn't help but exclaim, wincing slightly when he heard the roughness and choked sounding words.

Trafalgar D. Water Law did not trip over his words, damn it.

The girl shook her head, smiling with tear-filled eyes that she quickly wiped with one hand as she continued to rapidly sign with the other. Unfortunately, the Pirate was still a little too rusty to understand it properly, though he was slowly picking back up on it. Besides, it wasn't like he couldn't -sort of- guess what she was trying to say, if he knew her as well as he thought he did (even after all these years, she didn't seem to have changed much… he was glad). "Slow down, idiot. I can't read that fast," he huffed, only remotely irritated and only really at the fact that he was so out of touch with the language.

Did she even know how long it'd been since he'd last had to use sign, let alone read it? Not since…

Since…

He stopped there before he could bring the atmosphere down with the depressing thought. Thankfully, it didn't seem that the girl had noticed, as her shoulders shook silently in what he took to be a giggle, signing a much slower apology with her free hand as she did.

Really, how could she help it when she was so excited to find her friend (and old warren-brother) after so many years? There was so much she wanted to tell him, so much he'd missed -that they'd missed in each other's lives.

At her apologetic smile, however, Law sighed, "Either way, this isn't exactly a good place to play catch up…" He muttered, knowing that her sharp ears would pick up on it easily.

After all, she'd had her fruit ability since long before they'd even met.

Tomiko perked up and nodded, eyes bright with some idea and reaching out to grab his free hand, before signing and pointing in the general direction she'd come from and tugging with her other.

He raised a brow, but shrugged and followed.

Looked like she wanted him to follow her, so she probably knew some place they could have their little...reunion…with a bit more privacy.

He could already feel quite a few eyes -and even catching more as people started to take notice- the longer he and Tomiko continued to interact.

It was making him… _itch_...for lack of a better word, his other hand automatically moving to grip the scabbard of his nodachi.

Definitely not for comfort. All the stares weren't nerve wracking in the least for a Pirate such as himself, really. As an Pirate as Infamous as he was, he was used to drawing stares, after all. Of having the attention of complete and utter strangers centered on him (or at least in his general area, when his crew were present).

He was definitely not just a little overemotional from meeting someone he'd thought had died so long ago.

...Another person he'd failed to protect, whispered that dark little voice at the back of his mind. Just like he'd failed to protect _that_ person, and his own family before that. Failed to protect Lamie, failed to protect his parents, his friends…

Law carefully shut the thought out of his mind, as he redirected his attention towards the (now much shorter) woman in front of him.

She'd grown, the doctor's side of him noted. She looked healthy -happy, too, he noticed, unable to help the tiny smile that appeared as he took in her clearly excited figure, free hand gesturing and signing rapidly -and not a little wildly in her excitement.

Really, she was still as bright as she had been…

That was good.

That was great.

She was happy, healthy, and alive. Had managed to get over that incident, and escaped from Doflamingo's clutches somehow.

She was alive. She was fine, and Dofy was dead, and Cora-san had been avenged, and…

And…

If he tilted his head down so that his eyes were shaded, so that Tomiko wouldn't notice. If he had to blink away a few tears under the shadows of his restructured and now billed hat, well, that wasn't anyone's business but his own, now was it…?

She was alive. Someone he cared about had managed to survive the tragedy that had happened back then (aside from himself, of course).

She was alive…

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah. It's 'implied' that Cora's alive, but Law doesn't know that yet. I was originally going to include the reunion with Cora -or 'Kohra Rosi' as he goes by, here- but that didn't end up happening. I might end up adding at least one more part to this, assuming I ever get back to it, but for now...
> 
> Well, this is done. Unless I find the inspiration/time to add more, anyway.


End file.
